Findings suggest that both B cell lymphomas and carcinomas are potential targets of CD40 ligand, a multimeric molecule generated in a mammalian cell expression system. The objectives of this study are to determine the safety profile of rhu CD40L and the maximum tolerated dose and to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of the substance and the tumor response to it. Patients in this study will have recurrent intermediate or high grade non-Hodgkin's lymphoma chemotherapy-resistant tumors or solid tumors for which there is no known effective therapy.